1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat in which a seat cushion of the vehicle seat is adapted to be tipped up relative to a seat back of the vehicle seat and, more particularly, to a vehicle seat in which a seat cushion of the vehicle seat has leg means pivotally supported to a lower portion thereof and the leg means is adapted to be folded and laid on a bottom surface of the seat cushion.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a vehicle seat, there has been proposed a vehicle seat in which a seat cushion of the vehicle seat can be tipped up relative to a seat back of the vehicle seat in order that any space can be obtained around the vehicle seat. U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,724 B1 assigned to the assignee of the present invention discloses this type of vehicle seat. The conventional vehicle seat includes a seat back supported to a floor of a vehicle body, and a seat cushion pivotally supported to the seat back. The seat cushion includes a seat cushion frame and a leg member having a body of a substantially U-shape in outline. The seat cushion has a pair of spaced apart holes formed in a bottom surface thereof. The leg member is pivotally supported to the seat cushion frame with an opening of the substantially U-shaped body thereof facing upwardly and with both end portions of the substantially U-shaped body thereof penetrating the spaced apart holes of the bottom surface of the seat cushion and being pivotally supported to the seat cushion frame. The leg member is releasably engaged with a holding device mounted on the floor of the vehicle body, whereby the vehicle seat is stably seated on the floor of the vehicle body.
When the seat cushion is tipped up relative to the seat back, the leg member is adapted to be disengaged from the holding device. The leg member is then folded so as to be laid on the bottom surface of the seat cushion by a person's hand. In a condition where the seat cushion is tipped up relative to the seat back, and the leg member is folded and then laid on the bottom surface of the seat cushion, the holes of the bottom surface of the seat cushion which the both end portions of the leg means penetrate are exposed on the bottom surface of the seat cushion. Therefore, a visual appearance of the seat cushion is deteriorated.